A Ghost of a Chance
by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14
Summary: It was just another ordinary August day for Danville. No one knew what had happened on the 38th floor of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building that day. No one knew they had lost a great and amazing hero that day... My entry for 'Fanfiction's Got Talent'
1. In The Beginning

**A/N; Hey ya'll! How's it going? Now, I have to give my bud credit for this, He's the one who came up with this idea. I told him about my dilemma with needing a story for 'Fanfiction's Got Talent; Season 1' and this was born. We worked on this together on the bus. He said it originated with an idea of Perry being run over by a car and turning into a ghost. My reaction? HOW DARE YOU KILL PERRY! Anyway, then he said, 'Then I realized, 'Wait, how could Perry beat Doof?' So, this came to mind.' We worked on this together on the bus, and I thank him for this. He's the best bud a gall could ask for. **

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Or Perry and Doof. Or anybody else for that matter besides myself._**

* * *

A Ghost of a Chance Ch. In The Beginning...

* * *

_"Hey, where's Perry?"_

That was the cue for the tiny monotreme known as Perry the platypus. He slipped out of the backyard and got to the kitchen, plopping his trusty 1940s fadora on his head. He opened the fridge, hoping to get something to eat before heading off to to beat up the false 5$ doctor. Sure, he had some normal platypi breakfast of insects and larva, but after some of the delectable human food he's had, Perry found he much preferred their food over his. However, upon opening the appliance, he found a small, yellow sticky on one of the lowest shelves.

Out of order.

Perry rolled his eyes, stripping the fridge of the note so his host family wouldn't see. That was _just_ like Major Monogram. So instead, he crawled over to the couch in the living room, being as careful as he could. He still couldn't let the boys know he was an agent. That was a major pain in the teal-furred one's butt. He understood it was to try and keep them safe, but his boys were the famous Phineas and Ferb! They could do anything! Including help him save Danville. Or even the Tri-State Area. And maybe even, if it ever came to it, the world! In fact, they had helped him 2 weeks prior! It had been the 5th anniversary of them receiving him from the OWCA's pet shelter. That was the same day they traveled to the 2nd dimension thanks to the doofus that was his frienemy.

Yes, he considered the two of them frienemies. Who wouldn't if they saw how the two acted every now and then? He'd hold the scientist's hand if the man was scared. They'd go out and have something to eat. (sometimes even stopping their fight for a small snack!) They didn't mind just hanging out every now and then with the other. Yep, they were certainly friends in that way. However, they were also enemies. Not just because their job required it, but also because it was natural for the two of them to fight and 'hate' each other. They've been doing it for so long that they don't know much else to their relationship.

Mounting the back of the couch, Perry pulled himself up, but his hat dropped off. He just shrugged, figuring he'd pick it up after. Upon moving the mirror, he found two boards, preventing him from getting into that entrance too! Perry sighed in annoyance, facepalming and replacing the framed reflective glass. Again, this was just like-

"Oh, there you are Perry!"

Said animal's eyes widened as he was scared by his red-headed owner. He lost his balance and fell back. Luckily his agent instincts kicked in and he flipped around, landing on the couch on all fours, just as gracefully as a cat.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, running towards his pet. "Are you alright?"

Said animal returned to his other personoia- a regular ol' platypus- and chattered to let his owner know he was perfectly fine.

"Oh Perry! I'm sorry for scaring you, but-" The undercover agent was picked up by the scruff of his neck. "-you're not supposed to be on the back of the couch like that. The cushions are alright, but not the back like that." Then he was practically flung over the boy's shoulder and brought outside. "Come and look at what we've made! This'll be the first time you've ever seen us build!"

'No, not the only time' The mammal thought.

He was set under the tree as the step-brothers continued to work with their friends. Every now and then, someone would look over just to make sure he hadn't raced off like normal, wether it be Phineas, Isabella, or even Buford.

Perry internaly growled. This was not how the day was supposed to start! It should have been just like a normal day, but alas, it wasn't.

He needed to get outta here. And Fast!

He frantically searched around. There was no entrance he could use without the boys seeing or fallowing. With the tree one, they'd realize that 'Spy Lair' wasn't Ferb's doing, but own lair. With the one in the fence, that was too obvious. With the one in the side of the house, they'd fallow him. The ones in the house were blocked. The-

Suddenly, his stomach growled. He quietly chittered at it, as if saying, 'Be quiet you stupid thing!'

"You alright Perry?" Phineas stopped his hammering and looked at his pet.

Suddenly, the monotreme got an idea.

He raced up to the back doors and started pawing at them, just like a cat might if they wanted in, minus the claws.

"What's he trying to say?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure." The triangular-headed one shrugged. "He's never done that before."

"Maybe he senses danger." Baljeet offered. "After all, animals are keener to things like that than hu-YOUCH!"

The child was interrupted as the bully yanked him up by his underwear, stating, "Or maybe he just doesn't wanna be around this dork."

Ferb seemed to be the only one to get the message that the animal was trying to convey. He opened the door and allowed the pet in, speaking in his British accent, "Or maybe he just wants to be himself and travel wherever he wants to like always."

They all looked at each other. There were nods and shrugs, all with a chorus of, "Yea"s "I guess so"s and "Sure"s.

The platypus smiled. Ferb was always one to commune with others, no matter who they were. I could be Isabella when she's ranting on about Phineas, Vanessa just chatting with him, ir a platypus who needs to get away for secret reasons. That was one thing he admired about Ferb. Even though he was silent, he could get many things through looks that words just couldn't. He could also have quite a conversation with someone who was silent.

Kinda like a certain evil scientist he knew.

Speaking of which, he needed to get going! Didn't want the crazed man taking over the Tri-State Area while he's gone! Just wanting to get to Doofenshmirtz's place and destroy whatever phyco -inator that had been built, the platypus realized that he had only one choice left. He had the pleasure of entering into his secret lair under the Flynn-Fletcher household via toilet. It wasn't pleasant, but it was the one that was always available.

He was proven wrong as, when he entered the bathroom, there was the toilet, but it was all clogged up. Perry stomped his cute little webbed foot down, crossing his arms and chattering in anger and frustration. Why were none of his entrances working? Well, then again, that _was_ just like the agency, being the cheapskates they are. They'd never fix his enterances immediately. They'd wait until they were all broken. Therefore, the platypus had to go and- like this time- get his mission in person-er, in platypus?

He sighed as he crawled down stairs and waddled out of the front door, starting his long treck to the O.W.C.A base of operations.

This just was not his day.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

* * *

The man in question grinned as he hid his machine in his kitchen. This was it. This was the day he'd finally take over the entire Tri-State-Area! He'd had this plan ready for a long time! Well, alright, he came up with it last night, but that didn't matter! He was still going to use this plan to rule Danville, _then_ the Tri-State Area, and _then_ the world! Yep, he was starting smaller than normal! He figured that, if his plan succeeded, he'd be able to get the deed to the Tri-State Area, and eventually the world! Yea, a big goal, but obtainable if he really worked for it!

He peered at his wristwatch, realizing something. "Man! Perry the platypus is super late! I wonder what happened to him. I just hope he's alright."

Yep, he hoped Perry was fine. He considered the two of them frienemies. No matter how much they 'hated' each other, they'd always be there for one another. Perry's been there for him many times. When he was about to be blown up in his lair, when he had to retake his driving test, and even when he had been told by Dr. Gevaarlijk that he wasn't evil! There were many more examples, but those were just a few. Then there were the times he was there for the egg-laying mammal.

... Alright, so none came to mind at the moment, but there were some instances, right?

There was a sudden crash of glass in the living room, and the evil scientist knew exactly what that meant. Perry the platypus was here!

He traveled towards were the sound originated from. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, how uncanny! And by that I mean completely canny! Um, yea, well, I looked up canny and it meant 'having good jugement' so... Heh, yea..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that one doesn't work. I guess I need a new one... heh." Suddenly, he grinned and spoke in a bit of a sing-song voice. "Oh! Perry the platypus! I have something for you!" He raced into the kitchen and returned with a platypus sized cake. Perry's mouth watered at the sight, remembering his growling stomach. "Happy Birthday!" Doof exclaimed.

Perry was confused as he started debating with himself. His birthday had come and gone two weeks ago. This had to be a trap! There was no way this came from his heart! Then again, he could have gotten the dates messed up and assumed today was his birthday.

Perry's hunger won out in the end, and he grabbed the sharp knife his nemesis was handing him. "Alright Perry the platypus, just let me go get my camera!" He got to the kitchen and came back carrying a big bulky camera. "All right! Position yourself like you're gonna cut the cake and say 'Cheese!' Perry the platypus! Well, just cheese, not the Perry the platypus part."

"Gyururur." The animal chattered with a small smile. This was one part of their frienamyship that he loved. Not only could he act natural every now and then, but they did things for one another. This was just one of the many things Doofenshmirtz had done for him. He hadn't done much for the scientist though. Perry wished there was something he could do for the doc to repay him.

There was a flash of light, and the platypus fell to the ground, lifeless.

**A/N; Whoa! No wonder this took me so long! 2000+ words is practically double what I normally type! Well, this'll be a lot barder to type up from here on out. I'll constantly be recovering from a headache cuz of the Christmas play. My teacher (Who's also the principal) keeps annoying me with the stupid microphone positions. 'No! Stand here!' 'The mic isn't picking you up!' And my absolute _favourite_, 'Let's start again back at [Insert scene]' Anyway, I'm not here to ramble like Doof. Sorry bout that. I swear I'll try my best to get the whope thing up in time for Christmas. Happy Thaksgiving you Americans! See ya!**


	2. The Exciting Middle Part

**A/N; Hello hello! How are my lovely readers this day or night? I'm starting this on my bus ride to school. That way, I don't have a headache. Oh, and, I'm doing this on an empty stomach. On the day I write this [November 29] we have a pro coming in to help us with the play. Hopefully she doesn't give me such a headache. [After note; She didn't! Yippee!]**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Phineas and. Ferb. Or Perry and Doof. Or anybody else for that matter besides myself._**

* * *

A Ghost of a Chance Ch 2; The Exciting Middle Part

* * *

Doofenshmirtz cackled as he looked at the fallen body of the animal. He was so giddy that this was one of his only -Inator that worked! Well, not that it was one of the only ones, but the fact that it worked! Finally, he could take over the Tri-State Area without Perry the platypus trying to stop him!

Oh don't get him wrong; he didn't kill the poor critter! He would never have the heart to kill him! Never! In fact, he almost couldn't live without Perry the platypus as his nemesis-no, in his life! From what he's experienced, all other agents are all business, no pleasure. They would never do the things the cute little monotreme would do! He would tolerate the pitiful scientist, he would hold the false doctor's hand if he was scared, he'd have lunch with the man every now and then, he'd save Doof from things, and he'd even help him with -Inators!

That's why, instead of actually killing Perry the platypus, he simply extracted his soul! The machine beside him was just the thing for the job! It was created simply to extract the spirit of whatever being it hit and contain it until it was put back into it's host body. The awareness of what was going on stayed in the spirit form instead of the physical being.

Now, all the evil scientist had to do was just sit back and watch the platypus' teal and orange body fall to the ground limp, the cute little hat falling of the monotreme's head.

He was so happy! With Perry the platypus out of the way, he could finally rule! Without the agent constantly foiling his plans and destroying his -inators, he could finally put them to good use and take over! His brother would pay, his parents would pay, all those who had ever wronged him would pay! He would no longer be a giant looser like everyone thought he was! Then, when he did finaly take over, he could reliece Perry and make the animal his right-hand man or something like that. After all, he loved Perry!… Well, in the weird frienamy way. Nothing more. Well, maybe friends, but that would be really pushing it, but maybe, just maybe, they could become great friends after he took over the world!

Doofenshmirtz simply grinned as he picked up his frienamy and the tiny brown fedora, going on his way.

He couldn't wait until he took over!

* * *

Perry internaly groaned. What in the world had happened? He felt terrible all over! Maybe Doof had smacked him pretty hard square in the chest, and that's why he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Then he might have been thrown into a wall, and that's why his back felt the worst. Finally, he must have landed on his front from quite the hight. There was no other explanation as to why he felt almost as if he didn't have a beak.

However, at the same time, he felt as if he was an angel, simply floating around in the clouds, free to travel wherever he pleased. Maybe he had been knocked out by the doctor and, feeling guilty, had been laid down on the couch or something._ 'Ha!'_ The mammal thought. _'Fat chance of that happening!'_ He more than likely had a flu and the major was alowing him a sick day. That was rare, but there was a time or two it would be allowed. Most of the time, however, he did have to go no mater what. Maybe he had been taken to the vet because of some sort of injury or something! That would explain why he hurt so much. Maybe he was just coming out of his dream state, and that's why his mind was so muddled. As for the pain, maybe he fell off of one of the boy's beds in his sleep.

There were so many things that could have happened, but he had no clue what was real and what wasn't anymore! He needed to know what happened! Well, first he obviously needed to open his eyes. So, that's what he did, but he was shocked at what he saw.

All around him was white. There was no colour whatsoever except for the slight blue hue he was able to see in his line of vision! He spun around, but something felt wrong with his body. He couldn't feel his feet spinning him around. Almost as if…

He looked down, but almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

He looked at himself and swore he was dreaming! There was no way this was possible otherwise! He tried his hardest to believe his body was covered in his regular teal fur. He desperately tried tell to tell himself he had both legs, webbed feet and all. He tried to convince himself he was perfectly fine.

However, that was almost impossible when practically none of that was true.

Instead of legs and feet, he saw a wisp-like tail. Just like cartoon ghosts practically always had. His body was completely transparent, and he could see right through it! He couldn't feel his hat on his head any longer, and that scared the poor mammal…

…But not as much as his new form.

He spun around, trying to find something, but all he could find was a giant green spot. Shrugging, he attempted to race over with the new 'feet' he had. It was tricky, but he started learning to use it just like he did his beaver tail. He flew towards the giant green splotch, then attempted to stop.

Attempted being the key word.

He tried to slow, but he wasn't able to slow and crashed right through the green.

Even with his eyes closed, he could tell he was still 'floating' in the air. He took a deep breath, and smelt something interesting.

Burnt medal.

He only knew that because of all of the times he's seen either the boys or Doof inventing something. He'd know the smell of metal being welded together anywhere!

Opening his eyes, Perry immediately recognized where he was. How could he not know were it was when he was here practically everyday! This was where one half of his life took place. This was were he had the most excitement in his life.

This was Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

He still questioned if he was dead or not, but he knew at least some part of him was alive! He wondered why he ended up at Doof's place, but he knew he needed to get back to his physical body if possible!

He leaned back, trying to figure out how to fix this mess, but what he didn't realize was that the -Inator's control panel was right behind him. He ended up sitting on the creation's 'Self-Destruct' button, and, as expected, the machine blew up.

The platypus let out a few small coughs and used his paw to swipe away the smoke and debris around himself. That was just what the mammal needed! Now how was he going to return to his normal form? Build another himself? Even if he could, he didn't have the blueprints nor the knowledge on how to build the thing!

Unless…

Perry's eyes widened as he whipped his head all around, looking for his hat. His fedora may just be his ticket out of this crazy mess! If it had had enough time to copy down the -Inator's schematics, then it would just be a simple process of sending the intel to his watch and copying what the blueprints stated to rebuild it! It was a genius idea!

Looking around, he couldn't find it anywhere! He wondered if Doofenshmirtz might have taken it as a trophy of sorts. Why, if he did, he'd...

There was a sudden crash from the small hallway in the apartment, fallowed by a cry from the evil scientist. "Oh," Doof could be heard saying. "So that's were I put my Christmas things!" The platypus went to rush over, but still struggled a bit with floating on the air, relying on the flimsy whip that replaced his legs and feet. Once he got there, he found the man tangled up in a whole bunch of things. It seemed as if a bin of Christmas things had fallen out of the hall closet and crashed down on him. He was tangled in lights, had the tree slammed down on his arm-pinning it to the wall behind him-and had a few ornaments on him-most noticeably one with Perry's face on it. It had a red, white, and green stripped background, and it had caught on his pointed nose.

And then there, sitting on the ground below the pinned arm, was his fedora.

Perry raced over and reached fot it. He picked it up and put it on his head, but something felt wrong. It felt as if it didn't even belong on his head. The monotreme peeled it off and looked at it, wondering what was wrong. It was his hat, that was for sure, but there was something else about it that got him thinking. Maybe-

There was a screech from Doof. "P-Perry the p-platypus' hat is FLYING!"

The spirit spun around to see his nemesis had gotten out of his 'trap' and was now looking straight at him.

_'Time to go!' _Perry thought, and rushed away.

He heard the pitter patter of feet fallowing him. Turning into a room, the platypus slammed the door shut and locked it. There was slamming on the other side along with begging for enterance, but he ignored the man's pleas. All he had to do now was find his body. If he was right, he just needed to find his physical self and place the hat on his bodies' head. Then the same thing will happen to his spiritual body.

Turning around, he found just that, but it came with a shock.

All he could do was stare at the body on the bed. It was like he couldn't look away. It was so strange, being able to see himself in this way. It was a weird sensation, to say the least. He couldn't look away. Now he knew how Major Monogram must have felt when the same thing happened to him.

A huge thump from the door snapped him out of his trance as he looked away. He had to hurry up! The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could rebuild the strange -Inator and-

He felt something on his head. He felt it, and jumped for joy. It was his hat! He must of put the hat on his physical body while he was thinking. Sure he was still a spirit, but at least he had his hat!

It was go time now.

**A/N; Forgive me for the lateness, but I was super stuck on some parts. Now that I know where I'm going, I should have this up much faster. **


	3. The Epic Fanalé

**A/N; Hey! So, just to clarify things, no, Perry didn't return to his body. Sorry to have confused you Jet Engine. And sorry to anyone else who was confused. I went back and clarified that in the last chapter. Again, sorry. I've been catching up on my Pokemon XY, Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and other games lately-that's right! I'm a female gamer! Don't judge me!-along with the fact that Natty dragged me in to DeviantArt. Currently, I'm going by Mort-and Maurice. I don't expect to be with the name for long, ****so, heh, yea…That's why this was so late...**

**On the bright side, YAY! Christmas! I got Perry headphones and a pair of new speakers and Sonic Colours and Zelda Ocarina of Time, 50$ and more! I loved it! How was your guy's day? I've been putting this off for WAY too long. It kept nagging me, and now I've finaly desided to stop putting it off! However, this is being shortened to only 3 chapters instead of 5. My original idea has been scrapped now. Let's hope the all nighters I've been pulling ever since the last week of school have been helping. Hopefully it's all alright and doesn't feel rushed... (It was _sooo_ rushed by the way.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Disclaimer; _****_I don't own Phineas and. Ferb. Or Perry and Doof. Or anybody else for that matter besides myself._**

* * *

A Ghost of a Chance Ch. 3; The Epic Finale 

* * *

Down in the O.W.C.A headquarters, a certain read-head and his boss had been crying in each other's arms nonstop for the past 30 minutes or so. Well, that's when the waterworks really got bad. They actually started more than an hour previous. They thought that a certain evil scientist had killed one of the best agents ever with their crazy wacko machine, and they just wouldn't stop crying.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Carl exclaimed, tears rushingh out of his eyes like a waterfall. "WHY?!"

"Especialy with such a beautiful relationship!" The Major agreed, crying just as much as the intern. "How could he?!"

"I just wish," Carl sniffled. "we could turn back the clock and stop this tragedy!"

"But it's too late!" Major Monogram stood and walked over to the screan, and pressed a button.

"S-Sir?" The teen asked. "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" A DvD was ejected, and the boss put it in a case. "I'm returning the firstmovie and renting the second one! We need to know what happens to the handsome, good-looking, and muscular evil scientist Dr. Ethan Calhoon and his nemiesis Agent Herbert Bermont! Do they reunite? Are they held apart by their occupations? Or do they find love with one another? I have to know! TO THE MOVIE STORE!" And off they went to rent another movie.

* * *

Doofensmirtz dashed out of his building as soon as he realized that there was no way he was getting into the room with the weird possessed hat in there! All he wanted was a special lab coat from in there before he left, but he didn't end up getting it. He had been way too freaked and needed to get out of there! After all, a normal person _would_ freak if they saw a brown 1940's fadora floating around your place without a source of levitation?

Exactly!

So, he raced downstairs to where Norm had been stored and turned him into his truck formation, driving away.

"Where are we going dad?" The robot asked the driver.

"First, for the millionth time Norm, I'm not your father!" The man attempted to explain yet again to the machine. "And second, I just need to get something, then we'll be returning to DEI."

Doof raced to his house in the suburbs as fast as his Norm truck could carry him. It was a simple mater of remembering the directions on how to get there, but he found it in no time! Doof just had to collect a machine from there and he was on his way to collecting that pesky spirit!

However, when he got there, he couldn't find the stupid thing anywhere! He looked in the closet where he believed he had put it, but he couldn't find it! He looked under his hammock, in his pool, and between things, but nothing! He sighed, poking his head out the front door and calling to Norm, "Hey Norm! I need you to go grab one of my labcoats! It's the-" he counted in his head. "-8th from the left in the closet in my room."

"Alright dad!" The robot exclaimed as he drove out of sight.

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!" The man cried over to Norm, who was already out of earshot. "And don't break anything!"

He had a feeling he'd be there for awhile.

* * *

Perry the platy-spirit had already started working on the -Inator to turn him back. He was lucky his hat _had indeed_ coppied down the machine's design. Otherwise, he'd be stuck this way for awhile! He did still need to get back to his boys!

He had most of the machine done already. Once you have the parts and the blueprints, it's quite simple to put together. However, this particular project took quite awhile to put together. He started to see why Doof and the boys liked inventing now! It was really fun!

Perry was startled out of his fun by the front door of DEI opening and slamming shut. He had just been in the middle of placing one of the last pieces when it happened. His head spun around and he looked towards the door like he was a deer caught in a vehicle's headlights. Doof must have unexpectadly come home and the spirit Perry levitating the item more than likely would give the poor man a heart attack! There were heavy footsteps coming his way, and he was in to much fear to even gently lay down the item in his paws. He just levitated there, waiting for the evil scientist to come in...

And suddenly, Norm bounded in.

Perry sighed in relief that it was _only_ Norm. Had it been Doof, he would have been questioning the doonkleberries out of someone, then taking the mechanism apart, ruining all of the platy-spirit's long progress. Then he'd have to attempt to redo the whole thing without Doof noticing. Now _that_ would have been tricky...

"Oh, look at this!" Norm spoke with his boring monotone voice. "It looks like dad made a mistake in his always failing -Inators!" The giant robot walked over and bent down, taking a panel off and switching around a few things. "There! That's better! Otherwise, it would have been a death machine!" Then he walked away and into the bedroom.

Perry looked at the pile of metal that was the -Inator then at the blueprints. He did that so many times. He did it until he was dizzy in the head. So he _had_ messed something up! He'd have to thank Norm big time when-if, he mentaly reminded himself-he got back to his body!

So, he put the finishing touches on the machine and plugged it into the wall. It just had to warm up, then he would be back to his old self in no time at all!

There was a few minutes of boredom, but the mechanism was ready. So he aimed it at himself and fired.

He did so just as Doofenshmirtz's scream of horror filled his earholes.

Perry took a look over at the horror filled face of his nemisis. The expression shown was... Just awful! He looked as if he had just gotted a knife jammed through his heart.

But there wasn't enough time to do anything before the beam striked Perry square in the chest.

* * *

There were gasps through out the entire room. Not a sound was made as darkness surrounded every person there. In fact, it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop from the next room with the doors shut. Suddenly, cheers erupted from the family of 5.

"Wow!" The red-head, Phineas Flynn, commented. "That was great! I can't wait to find out what happens in the sequal!"

"A movie is only as good as it's sequals." His step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, wisely stated.

"Meh, it was alright..." Their older sister, Candace, stated. "I think it could have been beter."

"Ready for the second one?" Their step-father, Lawrance Fletcher, questioned the kids.

"Yea!" They responded.

So went the movie night for the Flynn-Fletcher household.

**A/N; So? How'd you like it? I think it was ok for a last minute chapter. Oh, who am I kidding? I should never enter contests like this! I can never do things on a deadline! This story sucks so bad! I wish I could completely redo it, but oh well. I'm stuck with this. I make it, I make it. I don't, I don't. In all honesty, I was caught up in a really good Pokemon fic! It was called 'Pikachu's Unexpected Love' by Deathsia. That's an amazing story. POOR MEOUTH! Anyway, I should wrap this up since this is, like, 10 minutes past midnight. Does this still count for the contest? I hope...**

**See ya'll, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy whatever you celabrate, Happy Birthday to me on January 5th, yada yada yada. **

**Random. **


End file.
